narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kagura Mashita
Kagura Mashita (かぐら ました, Mashita Kagura) is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by xxpentimaticxXx on deviantART. She is a chūnin-level kunoichi from Kirigakure , a missing-nin, and a member of Team Cloud. She also possesses the unique Song Eye Kekkei Genkai. Background When Kagura Mashita was younger, she lived in the Land of Snow. Her family was very poor so she had to work just like the rest of her family had to, her job was selling various seafoods. One day she went into a bar thinking it was a regular restaurant, (she was 7) she asked for some water but the clerk told her to leave. She stayed and argued with the man.(Kagura was a very stubborn girl.) The man lose his temper and hit Kagura, Once he did it he couldn't stop he kept hitting her and hitting her and hitting her, finally she was half conscious he threw her out of his bar into the snow. Once she came to her senses she walked home in the cold and dark. Kagura always took a back route to her house. a blizzard had hit the town and she had gotten lost on the bad part of town. She was getting many stares, when she found her way back home she didn't notice a few guys following her she took a bath and was getting ready for bed. She kept hearing noises but ignored them (what she didn't know was that was her parents being tortured and killed.) When she was done getting ready she went to her room, while walking down the hallway, she saw her parents all over the place. They had been mutilated. Kagura hyperventilates and panics when she has seen or been traumatized.She ran to her room locking the door. She heard banging on the other side of the door. From the intruders. Once the male ninjas broke down the door they dragged her out of her house and raped Kagura. she fell unconcious after the first hour. she woke up in a farm house in konohagakure. The house owner was an old woman named Nekomataya that had her house full of cats (she believed that having 11 cats is good luck.) and a young boy named Hiruko Shimitsu (He became kagura's surrogate brother.). they took care of her until she and Hiruko was old enough to go to the ninja academy. Through the years Kagura's hate for ninja's had grown more and more (because it was a group of ninjas that killed her parents and raped her.) While she was in the Academy, she never gave anything her best she just wanted to be with Hiruko. Hiruko always tried to talk her into using her full potential but she just ignored him. When kagura didn't graduate with Hiruko she was completely fine with it, until he started getting his missions. After 4 months without hearing about hiruko, she found out that Hiruko was captured on one of his missions. Kagura began to regret everything she did, and said. She was so sure of him coming back after 12 months past she gave up, she knew that he was never coming back. Kagura focused on being a ninja so she can find him and bring him back to konoha. When she turned 12 she graduated along with a few others. That's when she heard of this Sasuke Uchiha. She had small feelings for him but she never cared. All he was to her was some hearthrob giving girls a reason to become ninja. Kagura never liked Sakura either, because people always got both of them mixed up, Kagura also thought that Sakura was unworthy to be a ninja since all her attention was on Sasuke. Kagura was always an Ino Yamanaka fan not because she was rivals with Sakura but because she liked Ino's personality. Some of Kagura's teachers complimented her about her skills she never appreciated it though, her one goal was finding Hiruko. And that was all. Kagura always had a crush on Naruto when he was younger but a small crush, At first she thought he was adorable and he was to short to be a ninja. She also would make fun of his bright orange jump suit in a way she was very worried for him, she would also "knick" at small things that he would do. Personality In part one Kagura was an arrogant, rude, mean, even bratty at times, but never spoiled she had a huge authority problem that almost got her kill in many cases. she had a huge ego problem. when she met her with her team mates Rin and Takeru for the first time, she made fun of them which made both of her teamates hate her for a long period of time. In Part two Kagura is more social with her friends and the people she hangs around including Sakura, her crush on Naruto slowly desolved once she knew Hinata's feeling toward Naruto. Kagura's personality took a drastic turn. She turned to a confident sometimes can be a bit introvert she tends to take things very closely she over thinks things she has an anger problem when people talk about her in ways she doesn't take to be nice, she is more of a tomboy also, she is still rude. Appearance Kagura is a grey pale-skinned (from not getting enough sunlight since she was underground in a harem for two years) girl of average height. Kagura's natural eye color is a brownish orange. Her most noticeable trait in her appearance is her long, messy pink hair. Kagura's hair is always partially undone but that's what she's known for, and also teased about she was once teased by Ino Yamanaka and had gotten into a fight with her and they where friends the following day. When Kagura was young her hair was a darker pink but through time got lighter; Kagura's hair is a darker-pinker color than Sakura's hair color. In Part I Kagura wears a mint green Kimono with her clan name on the back Kagura wears her ninja headband on her waist like a belt like Ino Yamanaka she also has a shuriken pouch on her lower left leg that is hidden by her Kimono. Kagura's hair is up in a ponytail before the Chūnin Exams, but after the Chūnin exams she wears her hair down. Kagura wears fairly revealing clothing. During Part I, she wore a short mint green kimono wrapped by multiple bows and with a layered low red collar and her forehead protector around her waist as a belt. She also wears wrist wraps around both of her wrists. During the anime filler, she stopped wearing the wrist wraps. At the Chūnin Exams finals, Kagura sported a black V-neck t-shirt that had stopped in the middle of her stomach with her clan symbol on the left side of her chest. In Part ll Kagura has gone through noticeable changes. Her formerly messy long hair is shortened from her cutting it when she was trying to escape a trap in the forest of death. The estimated time her hair would've been down to her knees. Along with these, she wears a short, grey, sleeveless zip-up vest, an open-front black and red apron-skirt over a shorter, dark grey short skirt, with a brown bag on her hip. In the anime she wears a red cloth around her hip with her headband protector attached to it.) While she has stopped wearing her forehead protector in the manga with traditional ninja sandals that went above her ankles. She also has two piercings on her lip and three spots under her left eye. In her clan it's a tradition it's also a tradition to sharpen your canine teeth, it means maturity. turning into an adult. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, she dons the standard uniform of the Alliance and a Konohagakure flak jacket. She had also has a pouch that kept her weapons. Abilities In Part I, Kagura was noted to be an exceptional kunoichi by Kakashi.In the beginning of the series, Kagura was not skilled in chakra control. But throughout Part I, and, by Part II, she worked hard to become better, and improved to the point that she could gather a great amount of chakra for multiple types of chakra release jutsu's she can use while using her kekkei genkai. She is very calm, observant and perceptive in battle and can pick up on slight discrepancies in another person's personality and behavior as seen when she was able to detect the difference in Naruto's behavior when he was depressed about the death of Jiraiya. Ninjutsu Clan Techniques Kagura excels in the techniques of her clan, which are primarily focused around illusions and taking over a persons body by influence. The power of influence is a technique predominantly used for reconnaissance and espionage, that allows the user to briefly possess someone and control that person's actions. While the user is guarded from physical harm. Despite many people thinking that this technique is unbeatable, the fact that you can do no physical harm to the user you can still get into their mind through mind jutsu. That is why Kagura doesn't get into any run-ins with Ino or anyone from the Yamanaka clan. If it had to come down to her using her Kekkei Genkei. By the time of the Fourth Shinobi World War, her timing with the Power of influence Technique has improved to a point that she only needs a target to be briefly immobilized in order to enter their mind. According to Cloud (Her sensei), her use and releasing of the technique has improved drastically. Medical Ninjutsu Kagura tried Medical Ninjutsu. She was trained a little bit of it by Ino, but she was never really good at it so she gave up before she could finish. While learning a little from Ino she skilled in identifying, making and countering poison by making antidotes. She also learned how to identify herbal medicines. Taijutsu She seems to be skilled in taijutsu, able to intercept her reanimated friend Inoue from attacking her group with a single kick, sending him crashing out of the hiding spot. She also has good reaction time. Nature Transformation Kagura has shown some skill with Earth Release nature transformation. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, after being taught the hand-seals by her sensei, Kagura, Ino and the rest of the Allied Shinobi created several earth walls, in an attempt to slow down the Ten-Tails' Tailed Beast Ball. Kagura is capable of using the earth, fire, and water natures, and has two kekkei genkai. She is particularly skilled in Water Release techniques. She can use the Hiding in Mist Technique to obscure the movements of herself and her allies. By converting chakra inside her body to water, Kagura can expel a large torrent of water that can extinguish even the strongest fire techniques and quickly use the same water for the Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique. Her second kekkei genkai (other than using her Kekkei Genkai Song eyes), she can create mud by simultaneously using the earth and water natures, which allows Kagura to use mud release ninjutsu to her desire, such as in creating mud wolves that scout out her perimeter and creating quick sand-like traps out of mud and many other techniques. Kekkei Genkai Her first Kekkei Genkai is of the Mashita clan. Which holds the fifth most powerful Kekkei Genkai in the Ninja universe. It is called Song eye (also known as the Third eye.) Song eyes have the power to influence and cast her opponents into illusions and gives the user the ability to see 24 hours into the future. Any longer than that would cause the user to go blind or to fall under a coma. The Song eye is only able for pure blood Mashita. Status Part I Introduction Arc When Kagura entered the Academy she was a bit angered and ignorant and she didn't understand what and why Konohagakure needed to use shinobi for if they'll just kill people. Before Hiruko was taken as hostage she was known for getting into fights and not participating in class Chūnin Exam Arc When Kagura's team went into the Chūnin exams she thought that it was a one way ticket to find Hiruko, after all the dead bodies she and her team passed by in the Forest of Death she almost wasn't sure if she would go through with it, but there was no turning back. Rin (kagura's teamate) was injured in the process of getting a heaven's scroll. Kagura's team was the fourth team that finished, in the middle of the Chūnin Exams Kagura was separated from her group while on they're way to the checkpoint. While looking for them she ran into Orochimaru. Kagura tried to protect the heaven scroll she kept with her as she fought him with the little chakra she had. Curious about her Kekkai Genkei he kept her alive, leaving her with a proposition to leave Konoha and join him and a child he was looking for (refering to sasuke). At first Kagura declined. After Orochimaru left she was reunited back with her group. Kagura kept her conversation with Orochimaru she had to herself. But she did tell them about the Heaven's scroll being taken. Trying to find another heaven scroll Kagura and her team ran into Team Three (Ino's team). Taking their heaven scroll made Kagura's team the fourth group that made it through the Chūnin Exams. Invasion of Konoha Arc Kagura finally on the pursuit of Orochimaru to bring him back to Konoha for justice after killing the third hokage, After a short battle she had been horribly defeated leaving her in the hospital for a month. During the Time Skip Kagura focused on her genjutsu considering that she wasn't good at it. Once she had genjutsu down she got news that Tsunade found out the location of Hiruko. Kagura and her team along with team 16 (Inoue, Kaito and Hisashi) went to retreive Hiruko. Once Kagura learned the truth about what had went down on the day of Hiruko's disappearence she fought Hiruko with all her sadness and anger. After a painful battle with hiruko, she left broken all that time she had been getting stronger just to find him had been for nothing. Once the group came back she went though a deep state of depression. Months later Kagura recieved word that there was a mission out in Kirigakure her home country. She took the mission without any hesitation. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Sai and Sasuke Arc Three-Tails Arc '' Main article: Three-Tails Arc'' Kagura and her team kept the villages away from any harm. Invasion of Pain Arc Five Kage Summit Arc Chikara Arc '' Main article: Chikara Arc'' Shinobi World War Arc Kagura and the remaining two other partners of her team together with other ninja participated the war without hesitation. She and her team were placed under Ten-Tails Revival Arc Movies Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow Naruto the Movie 3: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom Naruto: Shippūden the Movie Naruto Shippūden 2: Bonds Naruto 6: Road to Ninja Kagura appeared with her team in Road to Ninja. Instead of being aggressive and angry,lazy,Negative,Sarcastic,Scary,easily depressed, jokester, pranking-goddess, Sasuke hater and somewhat of a perv, she became a bubbly,Charismatic,Optimistic, and happy; unlike the Kagura that Naruto and Sakura knew, she was more careful than playful and daring. Her hair isn't messy as usual. Trivia *Kagura's name means "God entertainment"(神様の娯楽) or "Place of the gods"(神々の場所) but is written with characters which means "music of the gods."(神々の音楽) While her surname "Mashita" means "Directly below"(ました) it's a definetly ironic name if you see the play of words. The Kanji for Kagura is (神楽) which is a noun for "Shinto Music." * Kagura's favorite hobbies are climing trees and taking long hikes. * Kagura wishes to fight the ninjas the killed her parents and raped her. * Kagura's favorite foods are Soba (そば) Tonkatsu (とんかつ)topped with sosu (ソース) and Onigiri (おにぎり)topped with Smoked salmon while ehr least favorite foods are Zoni and boiled foods. * Kagura's favorite desert is wagashi. While her least favorite is Manjū. * Kagura has completed 89 official missions in total: 20 D-rank, 16 C-rank, 14 B-rank, 36 A-rank, 3 S-rank. * Kagura's favorite word is "Fate" (運命, Unmei). Quotes * (To defeated opponent) "I don't understand why people need to fight it's not a way of living...." (人々は、それが生活の方法ではないと戦うために必要がある理由私は理解していない。 Hitobito wa, sore ga seikatsu no hōhōde wa nai to tatakau tame ni hitsuyō ga aru riyū watashi wa rikai shite inai.) * (to team 17) "Who the fuck touched my..Wagashi?" (「性交は私..和菓子をさわったのはだれ？ "...`Seikō wa watashi.. Wagashi o sawatta no wa dare? ") * (to Inoue) "mkay mkay mkay-- JUST SHUT UP ALREADY WILL YA!?"(「いいよいいよいいよ - ちょうどALREADY屋意志をシャットアップ！".....(`Ī yo ī yo ī yo - chōdo ALREADY-ya ishi o shattoappu! ") * (to Hiruko) "I'm Sorry but becoming a ninja is just not in my plans for the future."("「すみませんが、忍者になることは、将来のための私の計画にだけではありません。".....`Sumimasen ga, ninja ni naru koto wa, shōrai no tame no watashi no keikaku ni dakede wa arimasen. ") * (to team 17) "Don't worry I got this" (私はこれを持って心配しないでください Watashi wa kore o motte shinpaishinaidekudasai) * (to Ino) "I like your hair, if only mines was a different color like brown I would be happy with myself." (私は鉱山が茶色のような別の色だった場合、私は自分自身と幸せになる、あなたの髪が好きです。Watashi wa kōzan ga chairo no yōna betsu no irodatta baai, watashi wa jibun jishin to shiawase ni naru, anata no kami ga sukidesu.) * (to Hisashi) "H-how? HOW COULD YOU LET HER DIE!?" (どうやって？どのように彼女を死なせなかった!? Dō ya~tsu te? Dono yō ni kanojo o shinasenakatta!?) * (to Masaaki) "Get out of here or I'll show you to the true power of the gods!" (「ここから出るか、私は神の真の力をお見せします！"`Koko kara deru ka, watashi wa kami no shin no chikara o o mise shimasu! ") * (to ninja) "I hate myself too so what's the problem?" (「私が問題だと何もそう自分を嫌い？ " `Watashi ga mondaida to nani mo sō jibun o kirai? ") * (to Naruto) "Death is beautiful when seen to be law, and it is not an accident, It's as common as life." (法律であると見たときに、死が美しく、それは人生と同じくらい一般的です、偶然ではありません。 Hōritsudearu to mita toki ni, shi ga utsukushiku, soreha jinsei to onaji kurai ippan-tekidesu, gūzende wa arimasen.) * (to Hinata) "You have a crush on....Naruto?" (あなたはナルトに片思いを持っている？Anata wa naruto ni kataomoi o motte iru?) Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. #↑ First Databook, pages 38-43 #↑ Naruto chapter 641, page 10 #↑ Naruto chapter 49, page 17 #↑ Naruto chapter 462, pages 5-6 #↑ Naruto chapter 346, pages 2-8 #↑ Naruto chapter 388, pages 9-14 #↑ Naruto chapter 480, pages 6-7 #↑ 78.0 78.1 Naruto chapter 309, pages 3-5 #↑ Naruto chapter 363, pages 11-12 #↑ Second Databook page 45 #google translate #Death quotes #xxpentimaticsxx deviantart #Sasuke Uchiha Narutopedia #Sakura Haruno Narutopedia #Ino Yamanaka Narutopedia #Mei Terumi Narutopedia #Photobucket #Facebook Images Category:DRAFT